


i'm not ready to see you this happy

by orphan_account



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-09
Updated: 2010-09-09
Packaged: 2017-10-11 15:04:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/113704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It starts when Arthur gets a boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'm not ready to see you this happy

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from Frightened Rabbit's "Good Arms Vs. Bad Arms"

It starts when Arthur gets a boyfriend. Or, at least, that's what it seems like, Arthur's neat little head close to another neat little head, closer than Arthur normally allows. Eames possibly follows the two of them for awhile, just far enough away not to be noticed, and he's fairly sure their hands are brushing. He's positive that he doesn't like what he sees.

Arthur and he had what Arthur had dismissively called a _dalliance_, whatever that meant. There'd been a night, a party, and Eames still remembers, despite a drunken haze, the movement of Arthur's mouth against his, slow and sensual and gorgeous.

Eames admits he might still be a little fixated.

*

Eames finds Cobb the next day before school, and he sidles up to him, so very subtly. Or not, because Cobb gives him a suspicious look.

"So what's all this about Arthur's boyfriend, then?" Eames asks.

Cobb eyes him. "Are you stalking Arthur?" he asks, finally.

"I can't believe you would think so little of me," Eames says.

Cobb squints.

"It's reconnaissance," Eames says.

Cobb squints more.

"I really hate it when you do that," Eames says. "And I'm only stalking him a little."

"Leave him and his boyfriend alone," Cobb says.

"So he does have a boyfriend!" Eames says.

Cobb gives him a look that suggests he will disembowel him. Eames knows when to make an escape.

*

Eames gets another chance to ask in math. He sits next to Ariadne, in Arthur's usual place. Arthur just rolls his eyes at him when he realises his seat's been stolen, sits two rows behind.

"What do you know about Arthur's boyfriend?" Eames asks Ariadne halfway through class.

"Arthur has a _boyfriend_?" she says loudly. She looks a little crushed.

Arthur looks up from across the room. "Goddamnit, Eames," he says.

"It's not my fault you didn't tell her," Eames says, and if Arthur and Ariadne both refuse to talk to him after that, it's not his fault.

*

Eames maybe stalks Arthur a little bit after school, just a bit, follows Arthur and his unknown assailant down the block.

"Eames," Arthur shouts from half a block away, turning around and glaring at him, hands on his hips. "Come here."

Eames could run, but that seems like a cowardly option. He slumps over to them.

"Are you stalking me?" Arthur asks.

"Only looking out for you," Eames mumbles.

The boyfriend looks extra smarmy from up close, his hair perfect and shoes shined and just. A lot like Arthur, actually, except he's not Arthur, and he gets to _kiss_ Arthur, and, ugh, hold his hand, and Eames maybe loses control for a minute.

He punches him in the face.

The boyfriend reaches a hand up to his cheek. "You _punched_ me," he says, disbelieving.

"Eames!" Arthur says.

"He's a pompous git and not good enough for you," Eames declares, and stomps off.

*

Arthur finds him the next morning in the library, when he's scrambling to finish an essay before classes. It's due first period, so he probably shouldn't go with Arthur when Arthur touches his shoulder, says "Come with me," low, but he can't make himself stay.

Arthur leads him out of the library, puts his hands in his pockets. "About Edward—"

"Oh god, his name is Edward?" Eames interrupts, disgusted. "That is even worse than I thought."

"Your name is—" Arthur says.

"Don't even start," Eames mutters, and stares at his shoes, scuffing them on the floor. He's waiting for Arthur to flay him with his cruel, cruel wit, but Arthur doesn't say anything, so he just looks up.

"You're an idiot," Arthur says.

Eames blinks at him, because that is well, well below his usual standard of insult.

Arthur leans in, presses his mouth against Eames', slow. His lips are a little chapped, and he pulls back before Eames can do anything but be shocked.

"I'm an _idiot_," Eames says.

"I already said that, moron," Arthur says, but he's smiling, and when Eames leans in and kisses him again, he kisses back.


End file.
